Caperucita Roja
by Rima Ohayashi
Summary: Kim and Jared story with a twist. Kim's mother is killed when she is young and as a result she has had to fight for herself her whole life. what happens when the world she thought existed actually involves a bunch of wolves, a vampire intent of causing havoc and a jigsaw puzzle of the truth? : )


KIM

Every day was such a bore. I wished I could just end it all. This pain, this hurt, this life. You know, just leave everything behind. But I know I can't and will never be able to. He wouldn't let me forget. I slammed the locker shut in frustration. Couldn't everyone just shut up? Their absent minded chatter frustrated me. I rubbed my temples trying to drown the noise out, if only for a moment.

*THUMP*

'**Hey**! Watch it jackass!'

I glared at the culprit from the floor. He hadn't been paying attention. Why was everyone this stupid? I barely knew anyone in this town despite everyone knowing everyone so of course I had no idea who he was and to be honest I didn't give a sh*t!

He flicked around at my tone to glare back at me. Who the hell was this dude? He looked at least twenty but his casual clothes and books suggested he was still a student. Well, that and he was hanging around with a bunch of football jocks. His clothes highlighted the muscles that lay beneath them as his dark eyes fixed on me full of confusion but his snarl was just so condescending.

'Watch where you're going yourself, **b*tch**!'

I clenched my jaw. Who the hell was this jackass? No one ever dared speak to me like that, hell no one even spoke to me. His friend, whoever he was, quickly pulled him away from me as he took in my fierce expression. There was a slight chance I might have hit that guy before. I smirked at him and he flinched. Definitely. His friend was lucky though. One more comment like that and he would too have ended up in the hospital. I wasn't good at controlling my rage.

The people around me began whispering again. Why couldn't they ever stop? I knew the rumours all too well but that didn't mean that they had to whisper them so loudly next to me all the time.

'F*cking whores!'

The two girls to my left flinched as they took in what I had just harshly whispered in their direction. They quickly scurried off. At least it was finally home time. I could avoid these idiots for the next eighteen hours or so.

As I stepped out into the parking lot the rain bore down on me. Brilliant. Just the thing to worsen my mood even more. It didn't take me long to get home. I lived far enough away to drive but close enough that it took no time at all to reach the school.

As I pulled up next to my house it was quiet. Too quiet. Too quiet and dark. Had he broken in? Come to finally kill me? I clambered out of the driver's chair, reaching for the knife I carried in my jeans. I slowly unlocked the door to my house, edging the wood open bit by bit. No he wasn't here. The stale air convinced me of that. It would taste sickeningly sweet otherwise.

I shut the door in a hurry and plonked my bag by the door.

'I'm home mum.'

I pressed my palm to the photo. My mother had died going on twelve years ago now, when I was just a kid. I had been six when he had attacked her and let me watch her die in his arms. I had huddled under the kitchen table in my favourite blanket while he scattered her deep red blood over the floor and room. I had never learned why he had not killed me too. Why he hadn't noticed my presence or scent? He was making me pay for it now though, taunting me at every turn. He made sure I knew exactly how he had killed her and how he planned to kill me too. The only question was when. When was this all going to end?

JARED

As I slammed the door shut to my house I heard the howl. Did Sam really want to go on patrol now? I was pissed off, hungry and easily aggravated. He was already on a thin line with me. Did he really want to push it?

I had shifted for the first time about a month ago after I had fought with my parents over my lack of attendance in school. It was lucky I had decided to stalk off into the woods to hit something instead of someone as no one saw me shift for the first time. Sam quickly came to calm me down as I panicked. I got on with him well but at the moment he was on thin ice.

[Jared. Calm down.]

Sam could instantly judge my mood. He wasn't happy about it either. If he cared that much about my mood, why hadn't he called Paul for patrol instead of grumpy old me? Paul had shifted two weeks before me but I had quickly surpassed him. He still wasn't allowed to go to school as he was what Sam called 'unstable'. To be honest I thought I was more 'unstable'.

[**Jared**.]

My paws instantly stopped working, bringing me to an abrupt halt. He was using his 'alpha' voice.

[Calm down. Now.]

My mood of course instantly improved but if I'd have had a choice I would have ripped his head off there and then. I hated when he used his 'alpha' voice. We had no free will. No freedom. It was slavery in a grand heritage kind of way.

The large black wolf came into view a few seconds later. My awful mood straining to break through his command. Urggh … I really hated this.

[Jared.]

I glared at him with a happy smile on my face. I wondered if my face looked a bit like a deranged joker, you know from batman. My sour mood mixing with his happy mood command.

[What?]

He stared at me, taking in my unstable state. My mood still straining against Sam's command barrier.

[We picked up another scent. There is a new bloodsucker in town. Our side. The Cullen's say it isn't one of theirs. They think it is carnivorous.]

I could feel Sam's unsure pang as he mentioned the Cullen's. Neither one of us trusted them fully but the treaty had been in place long before Sam had become the pack leader.

[Great. Another bloodsucker.]

Sam nodded his head at me curtly. I don't think he understood sarcasm very well.

KIM

As night slowly fell I grabbed my bag before heading out. There hadn't been another attack in over two weeks. It was soon due for another. Whoever made these beasts was insane and would have to keep making them as I would cut them down faster than he or she could build them.

I walked slowly down my street and to the edge of the reservation and town. This was one of the spaces where they usually appeared, following each other's scents to avoid capture. By the time they realised I was here they were too bloodthirsty to turn around. None of them ever expected me to kill them. They just expected a quick easy meal.

She appeared a couple of hours later, jumping off the highway and blurring down the road towards me. Her red eyes blared against her pale while skin and straight long golden blonde hair. She was oblivious to the wires I had set up, in front of myself.

I smirked as she howled in pain. Her limbs sliced clean off, before she realised. These things were so dumb sometimes. I opened my backpack to take out my trustee lead pipe. I had picked it up a few months ago after a blood drinker had torn it off a lamppost and thrown it down to hold his victim. Its jagged edge worked perfectly as a weapon to **carve **them apart.

I darted over to where her body was. If I wasn't quick enough she would piece herself back together and lunge at me for a second time, this time more careful and precise. She would instantly kill me, her skills far exceeding mine. I stabbed the pipe where her heart should have been and she screamed louder.

I grabbed the petrol can out of my bag and poured it over her remains, throwing a lighter behind me as I walked away. It was amazing that no one ever heard their screams. They were so shrill and loud. I yanked my bag off the ground and started to collect the evidence as she burned and screamed. How could no one hear that? Seriously? It was so frickin' loud?

That's when I looked up and saw them. They all stop in a row staring at me with big eyes. Since when did wolves look like that? Three gigantic wolves with big emotion filled eyes. The largest one was deep black and from his stance I would have said he was the leader. The one next to him was slivery-grey and the third was a sort of russet red brown colour. They all looked shocked, if wolves could look shocked. Had they been standing there the whole time or just for part of it?

The rational part of my body was screaming at me to run. But the wolves didn't move so I stood still, neither of us breaking eye contact. The deep black one looked at the other two suddenly jerking his head at me and I ran. That was surely a command. A command to kill me.

JARED

We all stood frozen to the spot as she ran out of view. I started laughing as I realised why. When Sam had turned to look at me and Paul communicating with us she had probably seen it as an attack command. Paul joined in as he read my thoughts.

[**Enough**.]

Sam was furious.

[Who the hell was that girl?]

Both I and Paul glanced at each other. If anyone knew it would be Paul. He knew pretty much every girl in this town by name. Hell, he had slept with most of this town's female population. Quite a lot from Port Angeles too.

[Hey, I don't know her.]

All the attention was on Paul.

[Kim. Kimberly Connweller.]

Sam nodded.

[Well, it seems someone needs to speak with Miss. Connweller. She certainly knows more than we thought she did. At least this explains the various situations we have found around town that smelled highly of vampire but we could never find them. Jared, Paul, get some sleep. We'll talk to her tomorrow.]

I shifted back, pulling my shorts on quickly. Sam and Paul both long gone as they hurried to their houses in wolf form. I couldn't shake the feeling I had met her before somewhere.

KIM

They didn't seem to have chased me last night? Was I safe? Did they not want to kill me? A thousand questions flew through my mind at once. Where those wolves really wolves? With vampires existing I could imagine any number of supernatural beasts could exist as well. The problem was straightening the legends from stories.

I arrived at school just as the bell rang, ambling towards my first class of the day. As I walked into the classroom the teacher Mr. Mason turned to look at me, clearly angry at my tardiness but as soon as he recognised me he looked away. Most of the teachers knew to leave me alone. I had broken Mr. Ashton's nose last year when he had commented on my family harshly.

I slumped into my chair, trying to ignore as much of the lesson as I could. Instead planning when and where the next vampire would appear. There were five main places they could appear on the rez usually and they came about a month apart or so, for some odd reason. It would be a quiet few weeks. I couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching me though, intently.

I turned to look at the jackass from the day before. He was glaring at me his jaw clenched. What the hell was his problem? He was tall and muscular with a slight brown tinge to his white skin. His hair was cropped short but seemed to have grown out somewhat as it fell over his head in shaggy tufts. It was the type that you just wanted to touch and ruffle. The most striking thing about him though was his eyes, which glared furiously at me with a deep brown colour.

'Jared. Please pay attention in my lectures.'

Mr. Mason snapped his gaze away from mine, earning a furious glare of his own. He surprisingly let the subject drop. So the handsome jackass's name was Jared. Wait, handsome? No, not at all. Annoying, stupid, slow, dumb, irresistibly cute. Damn! What was wrong with me?

*RING*

I was never more grateful for the bell as I raced out of the classroom away from this pull towards him.

The next few lessons all had Jared in them to my displeasure. We spent them glaring at each other, neither one of us backing down, both as stubborn as the other. I needed to get away from him so I argued with Mrs. Samuel the school's old but equally stubborn as me secretary.

'Why can't I switch my classes?'

She looked at me and sighed.

'Kim. You haven't given me a reason why.'

The fire in my eyes increased.

'Why the hell do I have to give you a reason? Just move me.'

I would have been surprised if the whole school hadn't heard me yelling at her. She was basically the only teacher who wasn't scared of me. She told me once she felt I was a damaged soul who was walking on the wrong path looking desperately for the right one. She felt some need to help me in place of my mother who she had known. It was annoying more than anything else. She hadn't helped my life just made it more unbearable.

'I agree. Move her.'

The angry snarl from the back of the room caused me to twirl around. Jared was leaning against the door of the office, glaring at me once more. The room went silent as our staring match started from where it had left off, angry sparks flying around the room.

'Fine.'

Mrs. Samuel gave an exasperated sigh after looking at our clear hatred for each other.

'I assume you Mr. Cameron came to get your classes switched from Kim's too?'

He nodded grimly at her.

We both filed out of the office, as I held my new time table. As we both walked out into the parking lot we looked at each other before both grunting at each other in frustration and stalking off in opposite directions, wanting to be as far away from each other as possible. I hated how drawn to him I was and yet I couldn't understand why.

Instead of going home I decided to go for a walk, snaking around the various lanes of the neighbourhood until it got dark. I could hear wolves howling in the distance. I couldn't help but wonder if they were the ones from last night? The thought was quickly put to the back of my mind as I saw something that was out of place.

They weren't due for at least another month so why was a bloodsucker scaling a house right in front of me, trying to get to the slightly ajar window. I had to protect whoever was inside. I ran for the door as I knew I couldn't climb up in time and was surprised to find it open. I guess the vampire had not checked but assumed it was shut like it should have been.

The stairs stung my feet as I rushed up them trying to reach the top floor where the residents of the house were probably sleeping, soon to be screaming. The dark skinned vampire had her pinned into a corner of the room, slowly advancing. She looked terrified; her typical Quileute features wide in anticipation of what she seemed to know would come next.

He didn't notice me come in. He was too fixated on his next meal, so I did what no one should ever do in my situation; I grabbed my knife from my jeans and cut into my arm.

JARED

My paws halted as I took in the cold air, the too cold air, before feeling a sharp pain in my chest. Something was wrong. I could feel it. I raced away from patrol, ignoring Sam's surprise and raced towards the stale frozen air. There was going to be another attack.

[Sh*t!]

I heard Sam swear in his thoughts as he read what I knew. He was coming after me, fast. I turned the corner recognising the street. The air was coming from the house at the end. I gulped down the throb in my throat. It was Sam and Emily's.

The window on the top floor was wide open which was unusual and probably how the sucker had gotten in. I just hoped for everyone's sake, especially Sam's, we were in time. They never usually attacked two nights in a row. I launched myself through the window as I smelt the spilt blood. We were too late.

KIM

The vampire immediately whirled round to face me, ignoring her shaking figure, his eyes big with delight as he took in the smell of my blood. I braced myself as he started to pace in front of me. Any second now he would slam full force into me. I held my knife up readying to try to fight him, although I knew I couldn't win.

I crashed into the wall hard and fast, talking all the air out of my body. I shifted slightly, causing the smell to dissipate more into the air. I had no broken bones luckily but had just managed to increase his blood lust if that was possible. I could feel the wall cutting into my back though, letting the blood flow increase.

I readied for the sting of the fangs against my skin. I had been bitten by a vampire once before but had thought quickly draining away the venom before it could really take effect. This time I would not be so lucky. The Quileute girl stared at me in shock as she slowly regained control of herself. I mouthed at her to run but her legs didn't move. She was too much in shock to move an inch.

The sudden ball of brown fur ripped the vampire off of my body as I slumped to the ground in pain. It started attacking the body viciously before chucking it out of the window. I heard ripping from below as well. There were more of these balls of fur. I was trying to remain conscious as I felt myself start to slip away. Was that one of the wolves from yesterday? I couldn't see properly so I couldn't be sure. But I somehow knew I was right.

JARED

The scene I found inside the house was shocking. I had expected Emily to be there against the wall or floor dead or bleeding intensely but it had been Kim. Somehow I snapped, ripping him off her before I ripped him apart piece by piece, chucking the pieces out of the window for Sam and Paul to finish off and burn.

There was another twinge in my chest as I realised Kim had collapsed from the blood loss. I started panicking. I had no idea why I was this angry and concerned but I was.

KIM

When I woke up I was in an unfamiliar white room. White walls, white bed sheets and pillow, white chair next to light wood table. Where the hell was I? I groaned as I started to remember what had happened. How was I going to explain this one? I quickly sat up, trying to get out of this place as soon as possible but being hit by a wave of dizziness. How long had I been out for?

The door was flung open as the Quileute girl I had helped save walked in. she had probably heard me groan awake before. She smiled happily at me with tears in her eyes before she flung her arms around me.

'Thank goodness you are alright Kim.'

How did she know me? She paused as took in my puzzled expression.

'I'm sorry. Sam's told me all about you. Come, come meet everyone. They're all waiting for you.'

I looked her up and down unsure. She was slim and beautiful with big Quileute traits. She had large light brown eyes and long dark hair that fell around her face. She could have been a model easily. The only imperfection that hung on her body was the large red claw mark streaking down the right side of her face.

'It suits you, you know.'

She looked back at me as she heard my comment, not understanding the sudden phrase that had come out of my mouth.

'The scar. It makes you seem more real and fierce.'

She gasped at my openness before she smiled again, wider than before, a sparkling tint coming into her eyes.

'You know no one's ever been so open like that before or so …'

'Rude.'

She laughed.

'No, so … **positive**. Everyone's always looked at it as such a negative thing in my life whereas I think about it as a reminder of who I love.'

She whispered the last bit so low I was unsure if I was meant to really hear it. So I acted like I hadn't and followed her down the stairs. It was amazing how much I trusted and got on with her after just meeting her. It was as if this was where I was meant to be, the place I slotted in.

As we waltzed into the kitchen I took in the three tall guys gulping down food as if there was no tomorrow. They instantly stopped as Emily cleared her breath, alerting them to our presence in the room. The guy rummaging in the fridge shut the door and looked at me. I was surprised to see it was Jared who still looked frustrated for some reason or other. He stalked out of the room, food in hand before anyone could say anything.

The guy at the counter I recognised as Paul Lahote from our school. Me who knew no one even knew who he was. The gossip and rumours surrounding him were immense, even more so than me. He was a notorious womaniser and jock. And had an extremely bad temper when it came to dealing with teachers. As his eyes met mine he shot me a murderous glare.

The last man sat at the table and swiftly got up to talk to me. He was taller than the other two and looked about five years older. He was handsome you could say but to be honest I felt he didn't hold a candle to Jared even though that thought irritated me.

'Hey Kim. I'm Sam Uley. Emily's fiancé. I'm sure you have a lot of questions but first, would you like any breakfast?'

He looked kindly at me as I shook my head. Paul snickered in the background. Sam shot him a glare.

'Why don't you ever talk that nicely to me?' He whined playfully before Sam swatted him over the head and he complained.

'As you can see this is a lively bunch.'

JARED

I tried to avoid her for the next few weeks, successfully. But I think that had more to do with the fact that we were both trying to avoid each other more than my determination not to see her. I had barely spoken to Paul or Sam after what had happened, scared they'd read my thoughts and realise why I was acting strangely.

I'd imprinted, imprinted on Kim. That was the only logical explanation for why I was so drawn to her when I didn't know her. And it wasn't if I was unhappy it was just I hated the idea of imprinting. It seemed again like some grand old heritage gone wrong. It was like slavery more than anything else. I couldn't talk to Sam about it either; I would offend him and Emily. He had imprinted on her a couple of years ago after dating her cousin Leah. It turned into a big mess but they were now happy.

I'd tried to stay clear of the house too as Kim came over frequently. I could sense she didn't really want to come but felt it a duty as every time Emily would light up like a little child at her arrival. It was amazing she hadn't burst and told Kim that everyone was a shape shifter yet.

Every time Kim was near I could feel a pull towards her, even if I couldn't see her. It was helpful in the sense I could steer clear of her easier but I still nearly buckled every time and followed the pull. And the pull only seemed to get stronger as time went by. The longer I avoided her the more I had to see her much to my own annoyance. I hated this imprinting thing.

I decided to skip last lesson. I needed to clear my head. I shifted as soon as I reached the woods and raced towards Emily's house. She had probably baked something yummy like she usually did and I could grab some before the others horded them all. Mwa ha! Take that Paul.

KIM

The day was dragging on as usual. Maybe I should just drop out? It would save me so much boredom and time. But I knew it would disappoint mum so I stayed.

I placed my head on the desk and stared out of the window like I did almost every lesson. The teacher never cared as long as I had a passing mark. They were too afraid of me to really complain about my lack of concentration.

'Kim.'

I jerked my head back up at the sound of my name. The teacher Mrs. Davis was looking straight at me with a tall muscular guy next to her, Paul.

'The head teacher wants to see you.'

I rose out of my chair and followed Paul out of the room. What did he want to talk to me about now? Probably some random crap about how I should be more involved in life and enthusiastic, make friends etcetera.

The hallway was dead silent apart from the noise me and Paul were making with our trainers on the floor. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. It was so loud, like there were giants walking rather than just the two of us. Besides, why was Paul calling me out anyway? Did the head master want to see him too and asked that he come and get me before hand or what?

His shoes screeched as he swivelled back round to face me. He looked furious. His body was shaking slightly in anger as his eyes bore into me. I stopped, squaring him up. What the hell did he have to be angry at?

'Kim.'

The sound was disjointed as he hissed it through his clenched teeth.

'Stay away from us. You're endangering the pack'

'The pack? Is that what your little gang is called?'

'Stay away from us you stalker. You may **like** Jared but that gives you no excuse to break into our house.'

'Break in? I saved your friend's skin along with …'

I stopped. I couldn't really mention the wolves. He probably had no understanding of the supernatural.

'And **I** like Jared? What are you **insane**? For one, I have barely even spoken to the guy and two, he is a massive jackass.'

'Just … just, stay away from us.'

I glared back at him. I didn't want to hang out with them and I didn't really know them anyway so why was he telling me this?

'Stay away from you? Easily done brother. I wouldn't go near **you **even if I was paid to.'

I spat on the ground in his direction as soon as I finished. Why the hell would I want to be associated with him anyway? His fists immediately came into contact with my body, slamming me into the lockers behind. Urggh … that f*cking hurt! His body was still shaking with anger as he turned to walk away. I span him back around before smashing my fist across his face. His blood instantaneously began pouring from his oversized now broken nose. The shaking became even more prominent as I stepped back from my handiwork. I prepared myself for another punch but to my surprise he just flew out of the hallway instead, heading in the direction of the school gates.

That was just too weird. I barely knew any of them. Sam, Paul and Emily I had met yesterday and Jared … well, what could I say? He was a tremendously hot jerk. Where had he gotten the idea that I liked him? And break in? That's the thanks I got for saving his friend Emily's life.

*Ring*

Students began to swarm the hallway as class ended. Sh*t! My back hurt. I stumbled towards my locker, trying to ignore the pain. I reached backwards to touch my back as a girl in the background started screaming. Great. I had just reopened my wounds from yesterday night.

I crashed my fist into the wall of my house as I slung my bag of my shoulder onto the floor. The pain felt reassuring strangely, my muscles trying to jump away from the wall as I hit it. I was too occupied with my anger at Paul to notice him, **him **or the smell.

'Bad day dear Kimmy.'

I twirled round to face the grinning vampire, the one that had murdered my mother all those years ago. The one that just kept tormenting me. He stood tall and proud, leaning against the doorframe to my kitchen. His teeth glistening in the light, highlighting their jagged edges. His dark red eyes matched his vivid red long hair. He hadn't aged at all since the last time I had seen him which wasn't surprising but still shocked me month after month. It always brought back the flashbacks of her death … and the **blood.**

I clutched at the wall behind me in support.

'What … do yo-u …want?'

My clearly frightening tone only made him smile wider. He always loved how scared I was of him but I could never cover it. Every time I saw him I was a six year old once again, with no power.

'Oh nothing, my dear. Just wanted to see how you were holding up. I saw you had a fight with that brawny kid earlier. I liked the punch to his nose especially.'

I shivered involuntarily, making him chuckle.

'They may not be what they seem Kitten. They may hurt you in the future. **He** may hurt you in the future, that Jared boy. Not so good with his temper is he? Yet you keep getting involved with him.'

He stopped to snap off the frame of the door before continuing, showing his strength.

'He may just find himself on the other side.'

As he finished his cryptic sentence, his eyes locked to mine. He was going to kill Jared if I wasn't careful. I couldn't let any more people get involved in this. My mother had already died, no other innocent being could be. I scrambled backwards towards the door, swinging it back open. I needed to get away from him, although it would be useless. He could catch me instantly if he wanted. Yet every time I ran, ran like I was running for my life and he would chase me.

I ran further and further into the woods with him still chasing me. I couldn't see or hear him running after me but I knew he was there. I never understood why but the forest constantly seemed like a safe haven to me, a place free of terror. Even now it was keeping me from falling apart.

*Thump*

My body fell backwards as I bumped into something hard but covered in fur? It was a wolf - the huge russet brown one from the last couple of weeks. As he took in my expression, his big dark eyes became enraged and he seemed to angle himself around my body lying on the floor. It looked like he was protecting me, like he knew I was somehow in danger. The red headed vampire's ghostly chuckle filled the clearing as the wolf growled back at him, scaring him off.

The sickeningly sweet smell disappeared after a few moments leaving me alone with the wolf. It felt safe here, although I had probably run from one creature's dinner to the next. He didn't say anything just staring at me with those all too familiar eyes. How did I know this wolf?

A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER –

I opened the school door with a sigh. Another boring day at school. The episode from a couple of weeks ago had long ago faded but I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew that wolf, knew him as something else. The vampire who had murdered my mother had also not reappeared. The episode had probably been to scare me away from Jared and his gang of whatever they were.

The smell instantly hit my nose as the door swung open behind me. He was here. Another one. He smirked at me as I realised who he was, Mr. Carmine the geography teacher who have been off sick with the flu the last few weeks. His blood red hungry eyes twinkled in the light as he flashed a smile.

The students around us had no idea what was going on, whispering how hot he had gotten for the most part. Why did they not sense the danger they should?

'EVERYONE GET OUT!'

My angry scream filled the air, causing them all to be silent for once.

'GET OUT, NOW!'

As I yelled again they began to file out, casting nervous glances back at me. Sometimes my reputation came in handy when dealing with these idiots. They were too scared of me to try to resist my orders when I was angry, especially when I took my knife out of my jeans.

The hallway only contained me and Mr. Carmine now, face to face. I twirled the knife in my hands, getting ready to plunge it into his head when the time came.

'You know Kim, he told me you would do that and I didn't believe him. Yet here we are.'

He gave a low chuckle which echoed around the now empty halls.

'You know I will just get to them all later after I have drained your body dry Kim. There is no escape. You will die here. I was the prey before, now I'm the predator.'

He licked his lips as he lunged towards me, before the doors swung open and the light poured in, causing him to stumble backwards at the sudden change in light. I grimaced.

JARED

I ran the rest of the way to school, late. Sam had insisted on a morning patrol and I got the short end of the straw. I had wanted to sleep. I couldn't wait until more guys phased. Then I wouldn't have to do all the shifts, because Paul slacked off half the time.

As I turned the corner into the gates I was stunned. It looked like all the students were out here in the yard and on the field, whispering nervously to each other. What was going on? Lessons were already meant to have started.

'…Did you hear?...'

'…Mr. Carmine is so hot …'

'…so rude…'

'…cool contacts…'

'…that bitch…'

'…Kim…'

Little pieces of conversation drifted to my ears. Thanks to being a wolf I could hear almost everything in a two mile radius which came in handy especially now. None of these dumb students realised how much trouble they were in, or Kim was in for that matter. A vampire had attacked the school.

I swung the doors open, setting eyes on Kim and Mr. Carmine immediately. He swung around to face me, uncomfortable with the sudden change of light. Kim glared at me.

'Jared, get out.' She hissed at me through clenched teeth.

There was no way I was leaving her to deal with this vampire alone. I knew **now** that she had killed them before but she was … **breakable** and I wasn't and I had done this thousands more times than her. It was just not going to be as easy doing it in human form.

She stopped glaring at me as she realised I wasn't going to leave. The vampire had meanwhile got his sense of balance back and was smirking at us. Why were they always so damn cocky?

'Ah! And the dog comes too. Just as he predicted. I hate to admit it but he is good that vampire. He is good.'

I stiffened at his words, knowing full well what he meant. Who was this other vampire he was talking about? Was he the cause of all these attacks we were facing? I wanted to phase but couldn't. The vampire seemed to realise my turmoil and smiled wider. Well, this son of a bitch was not going to last much longer if I had a say about it.

Mr. Carmine and the two of us began our strange dance as he lunged and we avoided his attacks. I had managed to get to Kim and was protecting her from the brunt of his force as he used his speed to try to outwit us. His attacks were slow for a vampire and clumsy, falling into a distinct pattern. This would be easier than I thought.

As he came in for the next swing, I left Kim's side and pulled his arm clean off. He yowled in pain. I smirked as Kim raised an eyebrow. There was a lot she didn't know about me, killing vampire was only one of them. He began to run around us in a blur as he realised he was losing. Kim slashed forwards with her knife as he came around for the third time, cutting into his cheek. For a human who couldn't see where they were when they travelled that fast she was good at anticipating where he was. I was impressed.

The problem was he was angry now, really angry but that made him clumsier as well. He lunged and I ripped as she slashed. He was slowly falling apart piece by piece across the hallway. There was something to say to your mother when you got home from school.

'What did you do today at school, honeykins?'

'I ripped apart a vampire with this girl called Kim.'

I laughed, causing him to get even angrier. He lunged forwards at Kim in a last attempt before I jumped on his back and put my arms around his throat, pulled his head off in one clean motion. It clattered to the ground with a thud as Kim dismembered the rest of his body in fluid strikes. I had to admit, we were a good team.

We stood there in silence as we collected all the pieces and she retrieved petrol and a lighter from her bag, setting the pieces on fire once we had taken them out the back entrance. The cloudy smog lifted into the sky and I was sure Sam would see it and panic at what was going on.

I turned back to look at her, to notice she was staring at me intently.

'We need to talk.'

KIM

He frowned as I told him we needed to talk. He was hiding something. How the hell could he kill that vampire so easily? Who was he really? Was his gang all like this?

He ruffled his hand through his hair nervously. He didn't really want to talk about what just happened.

'Well, that **was **a first.'

He chuckled tensely.

'Jared. Be honest, how much do you know?'

He froze his jaw clenching.

'Enough.'

I folded my arms. He was going to have to tell me at some point but I could sense it would not be today. We were both stubborn human beings. A loud howl suddenly sounded from the woods. It sounded close which was weird, but even weirder was the frown in the direction it was coming from of Jared. He was involved in this somehow.

'I'll see you later. I need to go.'

He turned to leave but I pulled his shoulder back with my hand.

'We **need** to talk about this.'

He looked at me for a moment, staring into my eyes before answering. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this.

'Fine. But later, I have to sort … something out right now.'

He left, running towards the front of the school, to whatever he had to sort out. But one question still remained, how much did Jared Cameron really know about vampires?

The school had been sent home afterwards, after all the disruption. I had been questioned several times over what had happened but hadn't said anything. They couldn't prove anything so eventually gave up as none of the teachers had seen Mr. Carmine arrive. They thought it was all some dumb made up rumour by the students to get out of class. How original.

I kept going over the events in my head. Mr. Carmine, Mum's killer, Jared, the smoke, his head hitting the floor, Paul's angry expression, the wolves. Somehow it fitted together, all of it. Just how? … The wolves … wait, that was it! There were three wolves and three steroid taking guys, which Paul had called a pack and warned me away from. Mum's killer had mentioned they weren't what they seemed and Mr. Carmine this morning had called Jared a dog.

Jared was a wolf, and not just any wolf. The russet red brown wolf that had saved my life. The similarities swam through my head, the eyes, the hair, the general presence, the build, and the eyes. They were the biggest give away. And if he was a wolf so were Sam and Paul - Black and Silvery-grey. My guess would be Sam was Black as he seemed like he was in charge and Paul the Sliver one. This still didn't solve the problem fully though. How were they involved with vampires?

I stormed to Emily's house, knowing they were most likely to be found there. I needed some answers. I pounded on the door, feeling it strain under the pressure of my furious fist. She opened the door and smiled kindly at me.

'Hello Kim. How are you? Would you like to come –'

Before she could finish I had stormed in and began searching for them. She slowly closed the door and tried to figure out what was the matter.

'If you're looking for Sam he's not here.' She said quietly.

I collapsed in a chair in the kitchen I had been in a few weeks ago exhausted.

'When will he be back? Him, or Paul or … Jared?'

She gave me a curious look.

'Not for a while sweetie. Can I get you something to eat? You look like you could use a good chat?'

I smiled grimly at her.

'Do you know?'

She paused and leisurely closed the fridge, holding two slices of cake in her hands.

'Know what Kim?'

She knew alright. The way her posture stiffened I could tell she knew where I was going with this and she was uncomfortable about it.

'They're wolves, aren't they Emily?'

She hesitantly nodded.

'Did Jared tell you?'

Why the hell did everything anybody said have to do with Jared all the time? I hated that jerk! … But a bigger and bigger part of me was starting to like him.

'No he didn't.'

She seemed shocked.

'You worked all this out on your own?'

She appeared impressed as she slowly sat down, handing me a slice of cake.

'When you've seen as much of the supernatural as I have, anything is possible. How much do they know about Vampire's Em? How much?'

She bit her lip.

'It's not for me to tell you Kim. You need to ask Sam or … Jared.'

'I asked him already but he avoided me.'

Emily instantly knew who I meant and laughed.

'Yeah, he does that a lot. Try asking him who ate all the brownies I just baked for everyone that have miraculously disappeared.'

She raised her eyebrows as I imagined her scolding Jared, laughing my socks off.

'You wouldn't believe how much those guys eat and how much they try to steal from each other. I tell you, they act like I'm not feeding them at all. The food bill around here is huge.'

JARED

I ran out of the school gates heading towards the forest. I'd had to take the long way around to avoid Kim's curiosity and questions. Sam wasn't going to be happy that she had already realised something was not right. I phased and ran towards Sam and Paul's concerned voices.

[What the hell happened?]

[I don't know man. I hadn't made it to school yet before you called me out. Is Jared ok?]

I sighed.

[I'm fine Paul.]

Sam and Paul immediately relaxed. Sam was still tense though. He had seen the smoke. I broke into the clearing where they waited and halted.

[What happened Jared? Was anyone hurt? Where was the attack? Any witnesses?]

Paul immediately bombarded me with questions as Sam told him to shut up and just let me speak. Paul pushed his tongue out in defiance, before Sam swatted him with a claw like usual. I grinned at the exchange before frowning again.

[There was another vampire attack. This time at our school.]

Paul's mouth dropped open as Sam took a step back.

[There is someone controlling this Sam. He mentioned it and he knows about at least me being a wolf too. Kim managed to get everyone out before they witnessed anything so no one has any idea what happened except her.]

[Did you phase?]

Sam was angry and I wasn't sure if it was me he was angry at or the vampires. Then again it could have been Kim too.

[No. I fought in human form. He wasn't very skilled. My guess is he just turned and hasn't had any training. It took me and Kim about three minutes to take him apart fully. All talk and no bite.]

Sam nodded as he took in the information.

[We need to find the creator of this whole mess before he becomes any more daring. **Jared**, stop thinking about how hot Kim looked taking apart that vampire. We have bigger problems to deal with right now.]

Sh*t! I glanced at the ground. I'd forgotten to put up the barriers and remember not to think of Kim so that they wouldn't find out.

[Wait …]

Man! Paul was slow. Sam had already stiffened as he took in what had just happened.

[**Jared.** WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT MENTION YOU'D IMPRINTED? AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO KEEP IT A SECRET FOR SO LONG?!]

Sam shook his head in disbelief as he started pacing. Paul meanwhile shuffled uncomfortably behind Sam, earning him my attention. He was trying not to think about something which was annoying him. He wasn't doing a good job of it though as snippets came through my head. An angry Paul, school hallway, Kim, what had he done to Kim?

I stepped towards him snarling as more snippets came through my head. His anger, the fight, the almost shift right there. He tried to fall backwards but hit a tree. He was scared and so he should have been. I glanced at Sam for a second and he nodded at me, he was completely with me on this one. He should not have hurt Kim.

Paul would be licking his sorry ass for a while after this. I had beaten him pretty badly, before Sam had yanked me with his teeth off him. I was hardly ever mad, but when I was mad, I was **mad **and that was when people had to steer clear of me or they would end up, well, like Paul or worse ...

It got me thinking though. What was a girl like Kim who killed vampires and wasn't afraid of Paul or me afraid of that day when she was running through the woods? She had been absolutely terrified yet it had smelled like a vampire. It didn't make much sense.

[Sam. Can we go back now?]

[Yes. All finished. Emily's probably waiting for all of us for dinner. Don't eat it all before I haul Paul back. He's whining about the pain.]

I rolled my eyes. He had already healed so what was there to complain about? He got what he deserved.

KIM

I heard the door open and shut as someone came in.

'Em, I'm back. Sam said he's coming in a few with Paul but said I could eat **everything** for them.'

'Fat chance Jared.' Emily called back as he grumbled.

He soon showed his face and grimaced as soon as he saw me sitting at the table, knowing full well why I was there. Emily quickly left, giving us some privacy I guess but she was probably going to hear everything anyway.

'WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?'

'Tell you what?' He grumbled, picking up a plate.

'TELL ME THE FACT YOU'RE A GIANT F*CKING WOLF?'

He paused, dropping the plate. The room went silent as it shattered on the marble floor, the pieces flying everywhere. Emily was not going to be happy about that one.

'WHY THE HELL WOULD I TELL YOU SOMETHING LIKE THAT? AND WHERE DID YOU GET THAT ABSURD IDEA FROM ANYWAY?'

He was now as angry as me, not bothering to pick the now broken plate back up.

'JARED.' I half yelled, half hissed at him.

'YOU ARE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS? HOW MUCH DO YOU KNOW ABOUT VAMPIRES?'

He glared at me.

'I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME, HOW MUCH DO YOU KNOW KIM? AS YOU CERTAINTLY AREN'T TELLING ME EVERYTHING EITHER!'

'ENOUGH. NOW ANSWER THE QUESTION JARED.'

He walked over towards me, avoiding the debris.

'I ALREADY TOLD YOU EARLIER. ENOUGH. AND IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS TO BE POKING INTO.'

'YES IT IS.'

'NO IT'S NOT.'

We both glared at each other. I was so pissed at him but to be honest an angry Jared was really hot.

'WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED TO KNOW KIM? WHY?'

'BECAUSE! …'

I paused, looking for the right words. I was now only inches away from his face seething and hurt.

' … I need to know if I'm about to get you killed or not.'

His fiery brown eyes turned to stone as he took in what I had just said. A lone howl ripped through the woods, breaking our eye contact as he turned to look out of the window. As his eyes met mine again they were filled with terror. Something bad was coming.

He leapt forwards, pushing me towards the door and grabbing Emily as we reached the hallway where she was waiting.

'Run Kim, Run. Take Emily to your house, Now.'

As I took in his panicked expression, I grabbed her hand and followed his orders. Something was coming. I ran up the street and around the block to my house, unlocking the door quickly and thrusting Emily inside first. I took her to my basement, handing her a gun as I grabbed another.

'Stay here. I need to help them.'

She slowly nodded. I rummaged franticly around the room before finding the blanket that had kept me safe all those years ago. I handed it to her. She looked at me confused.

'It will keep you safe.'

I ran back towards the woods, spotting various items of clothing on the way. I guess they took off their clothes before they shifted. I could hear the growling and familiar high pitched screaming ahead. There wasn't just one this time. There were **more**.

I burst into the clearing, straight into the battle. There were at least twenty of them, all trying to claw the wolves. No one was hurt yet. I watched as the vampires nearest me started to team up on Paul. A dark haired red eyed vampire was sneaking up behind him as he fought off the ones in front. He reached forwards to grab him around the waist. He was going to shatter all the bones in his body.

I raised my gun and fired, hitting the vampire right in the head killing him. They are turned to look at me at once, baring their fangs. They had another attacker. Paul immediately took the advantage I had given him and ripped of the heads of the ones in front of him.

More vampires seemed to swarm into the clearing. I needed to get to Jared. I needed to make sure he was alright but the vampires just kept coming and coming, blocking me from getting to him. I heard a snarl and then he was suddenly there next to me pulling off body parts and shielding me somewhat.

As I caught his eye I could tell he was angry but he didn't have time to really yell at me what with all the vampires attacking us. They were unskilled and clumsy, just like Mr. Carmine earlier this morning. It was **him** no doubt and **I** had led the wolves' right into it.

We got out amazingly unharmed and alive. The cloudy smog filling the air as it had done so many times in my life, burning their existence away. Jared growled a word at me which sounded a bit like Emily? Sh*t! I rapidly rushed back to my house to find her. She was standing just as I had left her holding the gun fiercely in front of her in case anyone came to attack her. She threw her arms around me in relief as I came back.

'Are they ok?'

I nodded and she gave a huge sigh of relief before we started walking back to her house where the guys were waiting.

'How bad was it?'

'Bad.'

'Jared and Sam are going to be furious with you, you know?'

'I know.' I complained and she giggled.

Paul opened the door and Emily rushed inside. Probably to hug Sam. I stepped in after her but Paul placed a hand on my shoulder stopping me.

'Thanks.'

He said it so low I almost didn't hear.

'And I'm sorry. I didn't exactly know the whole story when I confronted you. I had no idea Emily was the target and you saved her. I just assumed you were some stalker or something as Jared was so pissed off about something for the few days before, although he didn't say what.'

'You're welcome.'

'Maybe we could start over?' he asked hopefully.

'That would be great. I have a feeling I will be round here a lot.'

He grinned. I could sense my relationship with Paul would be that of a brother and sister. Fighting then making up over and over again. It was like a family here in a weird way. I followed him into the kitchen where Sam and Emily were hugging but there was no sign of Jared. Paul grinned as he realised who I was looking for and tilted his head to the back door.

He was sitting outside at the back of the garden, staring at the sky that was beginning to turn dark. He was angry. You could see the red waves from miles away as they tore through the sky. The first few droplets were beginning to fall. It was going to rain, like it did almost every day in Forks. He just sat there though, not moving an inch as his clothes began to soak through.

I gradually walked over to him and sat down. We hadn't known each other long and had a weird kind of relationship but I felt like I had known him for years. It felt so comfortable next to him, even as the freezing cold droplets were falling on me.

'You're an idiot, you know?'

He didn't look at me as he said it, focusing on the sky.

'I know.'

'You could have gotten yourself killed.'

His eyes were filled with sorrow and despair as he turned to finally look at me.

'So could you have Jared. So could you.'

He nodded, turning back to look at the sky as silence filled the air again. As I watched him, I realised for the first time what I had never noticed before. I had fallen in love with Jared Cameron, wolf and all, and I had nearly just gotten him and his friends killed.

I went back home after a few hours of sitting in silence, avoiding Paul, Sam and Emily as I left. I didn't want to answer their questions right now. I knew he would be there when I got back and I needed him to answer my questions, no matter how frightened I was of seeing him again.

I opened the door and strode into the kitchen where the strongest scent of vampire came from. He leaned against the counter grinning as he did every time I came in and he was there.

'Kimmy. So nice to see you in one piece. Busy day huh?'

I spat at him and his eyes narrowed. This was the first time he wasn't jokingly taunting me. This time something was different.

'Kimmy. Kimmy. Kimmy.'

He walked over to me, brushed my hair out of my face, causing me to shudder at his touch.

'You don't want to do that. Someone could get hurt.'

He grinned once more at me as my expression darkened.

'Thanks for leading me to the annoyance by the way. I can now get rid of the wall and the bouncer before I get the guardian.'

What was he talking about? It was always so cryptic with him. He seemed amused with my bewilderment.

'He hasn't told you, has he?'

Who was he talking about? And what?

'Goodbye Kimmy. This little play has come to its final act.'

And with that he was gone, leaning me with only one clue the annoyance, the wall, the bouncer, the guardian and the secret that **he** hadn't told me. Someone was going to die but I needed to figure out who and fast. The final act had begun.

JARED

I was completely dazed. Kim could have died today as she rushed into the battle I told her to stay out of, head first. Yes, she'd saved Paul, but that could have been her out there. Her getting shattered by those vampire's arms. Her dying as I watched.

She knew more than she was letting on, I knew. She was afraid of someone and how they would hurt anyone she knew and I knew for certain that it had to be a vampire. She'd confirmed as much before the battle. Whoever it was, was powerful and had managed to evade capture for all this time. They were also probably behind the recent attacks from her reactions.

All I knew for definite was I had fallen in love with Kim. Even though I barely knew her, I loved her and it hurt so much to think about her dying as she had nearly done today. Imprinting wasn't about being a slave to some girl because of some grand old heritage. It was about protecting the one you loved, your soul mate after meeting her. It was a warning before you fell hard too fast, to not screw it up. It was a way to keep you fighting for the right cause. It was the two of you screaming for help inside and finding the help you needed all along in each other. It was the support and guidance you needed. It was simply **love**.

And love meant I would fight to keep her out of danger for as long as I lived. I had to protect her from whatever was coming for all of us and I had to protect her from whatever she was planning to do herself. There was going to be a loss but I was determined it wasn't going to be her.

KIM

I finally called Emily at two in the morning. I couldn't sleep. Who were the wall, the bouncer and the guardian? Who was the annoyance? And who was the person with the secret? As the phone rang and rang I started to give up hope before her groggy voice sounded at the other end.

'Hello?'

'Hi Em. I'm sorry. I need to talk to you.'

I heard the exchange of whispers at the other end before the phone switched hands.

'Kim.'

Sam's voice was grumpy and sleep deprived.

'What do you need at two in the morning? Can it just wait till a reasonable time? Please?'

I itched to argue with him but could hear how tired the two of were. It was stupid I admit to call at two in the morning over some cryptic words.

'Yeah. I'm sorry. We'll talk later. Bye.'

I hung up the phone, feeling disappointed. Who else could I talk to? I grabbed my coat and stepped out into the chilly night air. It was cold tonight. I walked briskly to Jared's house, tracing the steps Emily had given me. She had told me to memorise each of their houses just in case there was any trouble. Wolf houses were safer apparently.

My shoes crunched on the gravel as I walked up his driveway. I grabbed a couple of stones from it and looked for the right window.

*tap* *tap* *tap*

I hoped it was the right window as otherwise I had just pissed off his parents at two in the morning.

*tap* *tap*

'Kim?'

I turned round to see Jared emerging from the woods, half naked. He seemed shocked at my sudden arrival at his house. Well, I couldn't blame him. It was two in the morning. I couldn't stop staring at his naked chest though. The usual shirts that highlighted his muscles didn't do justice to what lay beneath them. I quickly turned away before he noticed me gawking at him.

He stopped a few feet away from me, trying to figure out why I was here at his house. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and closed it again.

'Who's the bouncer?'

He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

'The wall? The guardian?'

He only got more bewildered by my questions.

'The annoyance? … The one with the secret?'

He shifted uncomfortably, before looking at me and shrugging.

'That could be anyone Kim. What's with all these questions?'

'**You're** the one with the secret.'

He stepped back.

'Everyone has secret's Kim.'

I stepped forwards glaring at him.

'What aren't you telling me Jared?'

He frowned as silence filled the air. Which one of us was going to break under the pressure first? I was torn between being angry at him and wanting to throw myself at him. Why didn't he have a damn shirt on? He let out a deep sigh and swivelled around, staring at the night sky.

I paused. There were five distinct old scars across his back, like some wild animal had scratched him in the past. They had somewhat healed but the angry red puckered lines were still vivid.

'Was that from the last fight?'

My voice was barely a whisper but I knew he would still hear me. He turned around and smiled sadly.

'No. One of the perks of being a wolf is that we heal quickly.'

He walked over to me and held out his hand.

'Give me the knife.'

I took my knife out of my jeans where I usually carried it around and gave it to him. He drove it into his wrist hard as I screamed and staggered forwards to stop him. I had been too in a daze to realise that had been his intention all along. To my amazement the blood quickly stopped and the cut faded within a few moments. If you looked now, you would have no idea he just cut himself.

I grabbed his arm and started turning it over frantically. Nothing. It had healed so fast. So what was with the scar on his back? I knew he didn't want to talk about it so I made a mental note to ask Paul or Emily later.

He hadn't answered any of my questions to my annoyance. Dodged every last one of them. I couldn't help but wonder where he had gotten those scars from. Those five distinct red marks, clawing open his back that didn't fade with time.

I decided to skip first period to try and get the answer out of Paul. We had become good friends in the last few weeks and I had learned he was hot-headed enough that he might slip up and tell me what Jared refused to.

I strolled through the full corridors looking for him. I caught him just as he was about to enter his classroom. He yelped as I tugged him backwards.

'You will tell **no one** what you just heard!'

He glared at me, knowing full well his girlish scream had been heard and was in threat of being spread about the school. I grinned wildly as he groaned and leaned against the wall.

'What's the price?'

I smirked harder.

'An answer.'

He stared at me for a moment before shrugging and agreeing.

'Fine …'

He mumbled something I didn't quite catch but it sounded a lot like : I thought she'd ask for something impossible.

'… easy enough. What was the question?'

'You promise to answer?'

He rolled his eyes at me.

'I promise Kim. Now, what did you want? You know I have a class now.'

'Yeah, but you always skip anyway.'

He smirked as I paused, knowing he was going to try and get around the question as soon as he knew what it was.

'How did Jared get those scars?'

His face immediately dropped as he shuffled his feet, clearly uncomfortable.

'I can't tell you that Kim. He needs to tell you himself.'

'You promised Paul' I whined at him.

'I can't tell you something like that as you bloody well know.' He yelled back.

'**Paul**, I need to know.'

He gave me a sarcastic look, crossing his arms over his chest.

'You don't need to know Kim and he needs to tell you, not me.'

'Chicken' I muttered.

His eyes instantly became enraged. I was finally getting somewhere.

'What did you just call me?'

I smirked, aggravating him further. I knew Paul long enough to know which buttons to push to get the desired result.

'I am not a bloody **chicken.** It's not my fault he doesn't want to tell you about the attack and your mother …'

I gasped as he quickly clamped his mouth shut, realising he had let the secret slip.

'**SH*T!**'

I knew he would eventually break, but my **mother**? How was Jared involved with my mother's death?

'**Paul.** What do you mean my mother?'

My voice was now barely a whisper as I took in what he had just said. He turned his head away.

'**Paul**.'

He turned back to look at my broken expression, unsure what to do.

'Kim, you seriously need to talk to him. I … I just can't tell you. It isn't something he wanted to share with any of us but because of the whole wolf connected mind thing we all know. It's amazing he wasn't killed to be honest. I'm … going back to class Kim. **Talk to him**. He'll tell you when he's ready.'

He gave me one meaningful look before leaving me alone in the hallway. I slid down the lockers I was leaning against to the floor. So that was his secret. He was somehow connected to my mother's death.

I heard a thump sound from downstairs before I found Leah barely breathing in my hallway, clutching her arm that was spurting blood everywhere. Her face twisted in pain and determination. Even as a wolf she wasn't healing fast enough.

'Leah?'

She grunted in recognition, not able to say any more, not even the usual sassy comment.

I rushed to her side, trying to put some pressure on the wound and stop the blood from flowing whilst phoning Sam at the same time.

*ring* *ring*

He wasn't picking up. Sh*t! Leah whimpered next to me as I held her arm steady. I didn't want to have to re-break her arm if it didn't heal right. They had to do that to Jake a month or so ago and man you could hear him scream from miles away. I was still annoyed that at that moment I had been slightly relieved it wasn't Jared who had gotten hurt. Wishing pain on your friend was not the person I wanted to be.

Leah's arm had all but closed up when I finally drifted back out of my thoughts. She wasn't going to die. Thank god. It hadn't looked good. Her breathing was still shallow and unsteady but enough that I knew she'd be ok. Seriously, where was Sam whilst this happened?

'Kim.'

I flipped my head back to Leah, hurting my neck in the process. That may have been a bit too fast.

'Don't tell Sam.'

I grinned as she gave me a weak smile. She was going to be fine. Me and Leah had been friends ever since she had joined the pack. I felt she understood me even if sometimes she was moody and a downer. I knew she had this weird pride thing where she felt she had to be better than all the other wolves, I guess to prove to Sam that he had made a mistake but we all knew she would never get him back. He'd explained it to me when I'd yelled at him after finding out what he'd exactly done to Leah.

Apparently, there was this wolf thing where they could instantly recognise their soul mate called imprinting. Emily had been Sam's unfortunately for Leah. I'd initially had doubts about it but Sam and Emily had explained to me that it was like you knew the other was special and are drawn to them but you don't love each other or like each other right away. Hell, Emily had hated Sam at the beginning and he hadn't really liked her either. It all depended on what each of you did about the pull. It was a way that you'd find the right one quicker.

'Kim? Hellooooo! Earth to Kim?'

I broke out of my thoughts to see a fully recovered Leah, waving her hand in front of my face. Her arm had fully healed and she was currently holding a broken rag in her other hand covered in red. She seemed to be mopping up the blood on my kitchen floor.

'What?'

She laughed.

'Away in dreamland, Sister?'

I pulled out my tongue at her, causing her to laugh harder. It was a rare moment to get out of her as most of the time she was pissed at Sam and the rest of the wolves. She didn't really like any of them bar Jake but he didn't notice much as he was too occupied with Bella.

She was nothing special in my opinion, Kind of sad really. I'd heard the story from pretty much all the wolves. She sounded whinny and annoying yet everyone seemed to want her. If she ever came near me I would rip her head off myself for hurting not just Jake but all the wolves as a result. That b*tch should have been able to protect herself, not let others do it.

'Kim.'

Her tone changed. She was concerned about something.

'you may want to go find Jared.'

Her voice broke over his name. Her memory appeared to be coming back.

'He kind of saved my life, saving me from that redhead but I'm not sure if he made it out ok.'

She knew how I felt about him but had never understood why as apparently he and the new wolves didn't get on well.

I ripped on her arms, panicking.

'Where Leah? Where did you get attacked?'

'My house.'

I rushed out of the door before she could say anymore but I could hear her come after me, screaming that I should be careful. If he was still there I knew I could be killed, after all I wasn't as durable as she was.

I sensed it was **him**. I had led him to the wolves and now he could use them as pawns in his game. The finale was starting and they were going to be the opening scene.

As I reached the house I could see the damage he had done. The door was ripped in two and the sickly sweet smell was everywhere. Blood stained nearly every surface but the question was whose was it? There was no sign of Jared either. The house was completely empty.

Before I even realised what I was doing, I was racing towards his house.

'Jared?'

I found him strolling down his road towards his house, shirtless and stained in red.

'Sh*t!'

I ran my hand over his chest, tracing the angry red marks that had now pretty much healed. **He** had either gone easier on Jared, which was unlikely, or he had avoided his attacks better. He looked wild which attracted me even more than before despite the situation.

Kim suddenly came running out of nowhere, spooked. The wounds had healed but nearly enough that she wouldn't notice. Why had that vampire attacked Leah? And how did he know where she lived? Nothing seemed to make any sense at the moment – countless attacks that had nothing to o with each other but somehow linked.

'Jared.'

I'd expected her to ask me straight away what had happened but she didn't, instead tracing the healing wounds on my chest. We stood in silence for the next few minutes, not needing to say anything.

'Why?'

She whispered the phrase so quietly I was sure I was not meant to have heard her say it. It was a purely heart breaking sound. It was all linked and she knew how. I slowly stepped forwards putting my arms around her body before I could stop myself. My well kept barriers were beginning to crumble.

'Kim. Who?'

She stiffened in my embrace, knowing instantly that I knew she was involved somehow but she still refused to say anything. I gently raised her face to look at me.

'Who?'

She wretched from my grasp, leaving me feeling cold. It was surprising I had held out this long against the pull when I was so incomplete without her. I never knew these days whether I needed her because of the imprint or the fact that I loved her. It was confusing.

I grasped her arm, pulling her back as she started walking away.

'Kim. We need to talk about this.'

All friendliness was gone. She looked everywhere except directly into my eyes.

'No Jared. We don't. Just keep your wolfy nose out of this.'

I glared at her, my eyes narrowing.

'I will put my wolfy nose wherever I want, thank you very much. This is affecting the pack, Kim, the pack. I need to know what to expect. We all do. Who knows who could get attacked next? They know where **she lived. **Don't you understand that?!'

Jacob was the next victim. He was attacked as he arrived home the following day. He'd been luckier though, I guess you could say – only a few cuts and bruises and a broken leg. Nothing like Leah. He had been warned though and as the rightful alpha was probably a lot stronger too.

It had been the same. The same redhead vampire. The same attacked at home. The same attack on a shifter. It was serious and if we were not careful we would all be killed.

Leah had followed me around like a doting puppy for the last week, much to my own annoyance. Her mind filled with constant praises and affection. Paul had been jealous saying it should have been him at which point Leah had flipped, snarling at him. To be honest I just wanted to be left alone but she just wouldn't go away.

KIM

Jacob called me this morning to pick him up from the hospital. I knew I was one of his best friends but it had still surprised me as I'd expected his family to pick him up. He'd been pretty battered but not in life threatening condition. Thank god.

It had been an interesting stay to say the least. When Jake had finally woken up after all the meds, he'd had to be strapped to the bed to stop him lunging at Paul when he'd caught Paul and his sister Rachel making out right in front of him. What were they thinking, really?

Paul had met Rachel at the hospital when visiting Jake and imprinted as far as I'd been told. The two had been inseparable ever since. Wasn't the way I'd wanted to tell Jake though if I'd been involved! That kids self control was clearly amazing! He been close to phasing but managed to control it before the nurses came in.

'Kim!'

His chirpy voice suddenly next to my car, startled me.

'Hey Jake. Wasn't I supposed to come inside to help get you discharged and what not?'

He clambered in with a loud thud.

'Couldn't wait to get out of that hellhole to be brutally honest.'

He grinned.

'You flashed the nurses your dimples didn't you?'

He held up his hands in shock, mimicking surrender.

'What? No! Why would I ever do such a thing?'

We both burst out laughing.

'One of the many benefits of being a wolf, dear Kimmy.'

I flinched at his choice of nickname but I don't think he noticed. I think he couldn't wit to get home, the way he was humming and jumping in his seat like a little kid.

'Looking forwards to getting home, huh Jakey?'

'You bet-ya.'

He smiled as he watched the forest go by before turning to look back at me with agrim expression.

'Kim. I know you're confused as to why I wanted you to drive me home but it's the only way I can tell you without Jared knowing. You need to hear this.'

JACOB

I couldn't quite believe Lee had gotten attacked like that and none of us had seen it coming either. This vampire was smart and going to be a challenge.

I yawned as I unlocked the door after a long night shift. Seriously, did Sam ever think Forks was safe?! My dad wasn't home it seemed as I couldn't hear his usual snoring. Over at Charlie's probably with … Be … lla. I shook my head as I tried to clear her out of my mind. No use obsessing over something you can't have Jake.

'So here's the notorious alpha.'

I spun around from the fridge, crushing the juice carton I'd been holding in the process. Ooooops! Sorry dad.

He chuckled, showing his brilliant white teeth, and fangs! This guy was a frickin' vampire! How had I not noticed this before?

'Confused my young pup? I've been at this a lot longer than you have.'

He'd masked his scent somehow. This was the vampire who had attacked Lee. Bright red long hair tied back in a ponytail and old fashioned metal jewellery. A big cross around his neck. How ironic!

'You know for an alpha you sure are slow. Even the bouncer got this quicker than you did and he hasn't even had one of my **visits** yet.'

What was he going on about? This was the mumbo jumbo Jared had been obsessing over the last few weeks after hearing it from Kim. I narrowed my eyes and growled, daring him to make a move. He smirked.

'You wolves are very territorial aren't you? Should have noticed it earlier. The guardian would be **dead **and I wouldn't have to deal with you pawns.'

He snarled the second part of his statement, becoming enraged. Who was this guardian he spoke of? Who was the bouncer? We began circling each other, waiting for an opening to come to lunge at the other.

'I'm going to pluck each muscle from your body, one by one whilst you scream for mercy and then just as you are taking your last breaths I will leave you to suffer as he and the others watch. One by one you shall fall, until he has payed for his crime.'

This guy was seriously insane. None of what he said made any sense. I lunged at him and caught the edge of his arm, shifting so that I gouged a hole in it. Score. He immediately hit me back though, sending me flying into the wall which wasn't great.

'You shall give in mutt. You can't win and neither can your wolf friends. Jared shall pay for what he has done.'

He glared as everything suddenly clicked in place. It all made sense. Jared has saved Kim's mom from his all those years ago so he was the guardian. Paul the bouncer as he was the huge guard of the town and had a short temper and Sam the wall which supported the entire pack and Forks.

The next lunge took his arm clean off as he howled. His arm looked like it had been ripped off before and reconnected. Meh! At least he was one weapon down.

KIM

'You're telling me Jared is the target?'

Jake nodded as I slumped back in my seat. I had stopped the car near Sam's street as he'd told me the truth.

'Why would he be the target? Wait … did you or Leah tell him I liked Jared?'

He shook his head.

'But Kim it is obvious even if Jared himself doesn't know. I can't tell you the actual reason though. As Paul already told you before Jared needs to tell you himself about what happened all those years ago.'

I frowned as he puzzled his way though my coded speech. He still didn't know I knew the redheaded vampire who had attacked him. I needed to talk to Jared. He had been right. He was in danger and it was my entire fault.

'Jake.'

He turned to look at me, his head tilted to the left slightly in question.

'Can you drive yourself the rest of the way?'

He grinned. I knew he loved cars and being stuck in a hospital had deprived him of his love. I gave him a weak smile as I flung open the door and raced down the road. We'd stopped a few streets away from Sam's. I'd most likely find him there.

EMILY

As the doorbell rang I rushed to the door to find Kim waiting outside with a furious expression on her face.

'Hello Kim…'

She pushed past me, grunting a quick hello.

'um… please come in.'

I closed the door slowly before calling after her.

'Which wolf dear?'

She poked her head around the doorframe of the kitchen to look back at me.

'Jared. Um… look Em, I'm sorry about my behaviour. Ever time I see you I'm always annoyed huh?'

I giggled. It was true. She was usually annoyed at someone when she came around here, which was more often than not Jared. Those two refused to give in to the imprint and fought all the time, but every time you could see the sparks of what they were missing out on. I wanted them both to be happy and I was sure they'd be happy together. I knew when someone was in love.

'He'll be back soon so for now why don't you talk to …'

The door swung open interrupting me. Chatter filled the house. It appeared they were back. They rushed into the kitchen grabbing as much food as possible before sitting down around the table. There was no sign of Jared though. Kim would have to wait.

KIM

I watched as they all trooped in, the younger ones dashing for the table of food Emily had prepared instantly. The others not far behind, but there was no sign of Jared.

'Sam.'

He looked at me, with half a mouthful full of one of Emily's amazing muffins. He chuckled as he realised what I wanted and gestured out back.

'He's staying clear of Leah.'

As I exited the kitchen, her protests screamed out towards my ears. Knowing Leah she had probably followed him around all week as he had saved her life. She'd only sing praises about him. Even id' find that annoying coming from her, or well anyone really.

He was sitting at the edge of the garden leaning against the fence. I was immediately reminded of the last time we'd talked out here after the fight. This was not going to be so easy.

'Jared!'

He looked up at me as I yelled across the garden to get his attention. He got up and started to walk towards me as I did the same.

'Tell me what happened with you and my mother.'

His eyes were wide with shock as he took in what I had just said, before they narrowed. He was going to murder some wolves later for telling me. He knew exactly who would have told me – Jake, Paul, Lee or Embry.

'There's nothing to say.'

'JARED. DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! YOU WERE RIGHT WE NEED TO TALK AND WE'RE STARTING WITH WHAT HAPPENED ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!'

'KIM. I DON'T WANT TO TALK.'

I really hoped the wolves weren't paying attention or had gone elsewhere, because with volume of our yelling the whole neighbourhood would hear.

'WELL, TOUGH CRACKERS.'

'Tough crackers?'

He smirked at my choice of phrase.

'F*CK YOU!'

He smirked wider. I just wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his smug face.

'You in fairness haven't told me anything either?'

I frowned. He was one stubborn sh*t!

'JUST TELL ME WHAT THE F*CK HAPPENED!'

'YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED KIM? SHE DIED KIM, F*CKIN DIED! NOTHING I SAY IS GOING TO CHANGE THAT!

I was close to hitting him in frustration, even though I knew I would only hurt myself if I did.

'I KNOW THAT.'

'THEN WHY THE F*CK DO YOU **NEED** TO KNOW?!'

We were so close to each other, only inches apart, screaming in each other's faces. Hurt displayed on both our expressions. He was clenching his fist as he tried to control the shaking that was starting.

'YOU DON'T REALISE HOW CLOSE YOU ARE TO DEATH, JARED. HE'S COMING FOR **YOU**! **YOU**, JARED!'

He paused and looked at the house, his eyes glazed over before he looked back at me the pain flowing from his eyes.

'I'VE BEEN THERE BEFORE KIM. I KNOW HOW IT IS. IT DIDN'T DESRVE TO LIVE THEN.'

I didn't know what to say to that. Something had deeply hurt him and as much as I knew I wasn't responsible for it I felt as if I were. I turned away, not able to look at the hurt in his eyes any longer.

'The vampire is called Serji. He killed my mother as I hid under the dining room table. The blood spurted everywhere, staining everything. No one heard him come in. she didn't even fight him. Her body fell and her eyes just started at me in shock. I can't remember how long I just sat there, staring at her broken body.'

Warm arms hugged me from behind as the tears threatened to spill. It felt for the first time like I wasn't alone in that kitchen, as if six year old Jared was there with me hugging me as I watched her lifeless body tumble to the floor.

'I'm sorry.'

His voice brought me back to Sam's garden as he let go of me.

'I killed her Kim.'

How could he say something like that? I had just told him my biggest secret and he was treating it as a joke.

'WHAT THE F*CK JARED? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?'

I turned around to see him, kneeling on the floor, hiding his head. My confidence faltered as he raised his head and stared at the sky.

'It's my fault she's dead. I noticed he stared at her when she came in to buy groceries at my family's shop. There was something not right about him. I felt it. I knew she shouldn't got involved with him so I tried to get in the way when he attempted to **charm** her.'

He paused to look straight at me. I had never seen someone look so tormented.

'I signed her death warrant. I wasn't there to protect her the day she died and I never told her how I felt about that guy. If I had she may still be alive.'

'Dude. You're not telling it right.'

I spun around at Paul's voice. He was leaning against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest. I raised my left eyebrow at him.

'You're leaving out the part where he attacked you whilst your dad was in the store room and left you in a pool of your own blood on the floor.'

Jared looked away.

'The scars …'

'Yeah. His dad rushed to the hospital like a madman. He came to as he was being put on a hospital bed to go into surgery. Started screaming your mom's name at the top of his lungs. Everyone thought he was going insane.'

Jared frowned.

'She's still dead.'

Paul shrugged and as Jared looked back at the sky left. I walked towards him and sat down, putting my arms around him. He didn't move.

'Jared. It's not your fault she died. Even if you hadn't been in the hospital when she died, it wouldn't have been your fault. We were both six then. How can a six year old protect an adult from a vampire when he has no idea what a vampire is? It's amazing he didn't kill you. I can't believe you protected my mom.'

As I started to cry into his shirt, he turned and hugged me back.

When I got back home I felt relieved. Me and Jared had both relieved each other's burdens. The truth was out in the open and finally this mess of a jigsaw fat together.

'COME OUT HERE YOU LITTLE SH*T!' I screamed in my kitchen, hoping to get Serji to come. I wasn't disappointed.

'My dear Kimmy bear. What's wrong? You shouldn't be using foul language like that.'

He grinned at me, showing his hideously white teeth. The fangs that had killed my mother and hurt Jake and Leah.

'Kill me.'

He took a step back in shock as his grin faltered.

'What?'

His usual cocky demeanour and awful nicknames had disappeared.

'Kill me instead of Jared.'

He grinned again.

'Finally know the truth, huh? Little Kimmy.'

JARED

I collapsed as I was halfway up the stairs. The pull was gone and I was left feeling empty. Something bad had happened to Kim. I tried to get to my feet but fell over a few times before finally managing it. I needed to get to her.

KIM

I no longer felt scared of him as he edged closer. I held my breath as the smell began unbearably sweet. Why people usually liked this was beyond me? I closed my eyes as I resigned myself to my fate. This was the only way to save Jared and the others.

*GROWL*

JARED

I launched myself through her door and into her house as I panicked. I would have to apologise about that later … if there was a later. What I saw though shocked me. Kim just stood there, eyes closed as he stalked towards her, fangs sheathed.

My mind went blank.

KIM

Serji was thrown though the window in seconds. Glass flung everywhere. I could hear the howling and snarling but couldn't see anything. I had never seen Jared so angry before. I was pretty sure he hadn't been thinking properly when he'd launched himself at Serji like that.

I rushed outside to see Jared rip the last pieces of him into shreds. He snarled at me, showing his teeth as I came close. He didn't seem to recognise me. I think he was in such a state that he thought everyone was trying to attack him.

I grabbed a lighter as I saw the pieces start to twitch. If I wasn't quick enough Serji would appear once more. I flicked it open and tossed it at the pile of vampire pieces. Jared watched it in silence. I sat down as I too watched Serji burn. Twelve years of fear gone. Lifted. Destroyed. I was finally free.

JARED

I watched as the remains of the vampire burned. I couldn't remember much. Why was I attacking a vampire? My anger was subsiding but I was still left with many questions.

[Jared? What's going on? You disappeared for a second brother.]

Who the hell was that? I looked around the garden but didn't see the origin of the voice.

[Who the hell are you?]

I heard a chorus of what's sound. There were a few of them it seemed.

[Jared. It's Paul. What are you playing at?]

At the mention of his name, memories came flooding back.

[You don't remember anything do you?]

Paul's voice seemed concerned as I agreed. He must have heard the memories I just recalled. I looked back at the girl who was watching me cautiously.

[Who?]

Paul had obviously seen the picture I had sent him telepathically of whoever this girl was. I heard his sharp intake on breath as he skidded to a halt in the forest. I felt drawn to her and felt the need to protect her but had no idea who she was.

[Even if you forgot me I would have thought you'd never forget her.]

She got up to once again try to walk towards me as I snarled at her. She wasn't going to get near me when I had no recollection of who she was. I started to walk towards her, baring my teeth. She stumbled away from me as she realised it wasn't safe, straight into the wall of the house.

[Jared. Stop. You'll regret it.]

[JUST TELL ME WHO THE F*CK THIS STRANGER IS, PAUL!]

[Wow, buddy. Calm down. You don't want to hurt her. Come on.]

I gritted my teeth. It was true I didn't but not knowing why was bothering me. I could remember snippets of things to do with her, like attacking Paul because of something he did to do with her or her being at Sam and Emily's house but not much else.

[Jared. Don't hurt Kim.]

KIM

He kept snarling at me and stalking forwards slowly as I hit the back wall of my house. He seemed scared and angry. I was sure he had no idea at this point who I was based on his expression even if he still was in wolf form.

I watched as his expression flickered between scared whilst looking at me and angry. Maybe he was talking to one of the wolves, the way his expression kept changing. His expression suddenly changed to shock as he paused and stared at me. Was he remembering?

JARED

At the mention of her name everything came back. Everything, not just things to do with her. Serji, her mother, me, the wolves, Sam, the Cullens, my family, the imprint, my love for her. Everything. I paused realising what I had just been doing. Snarling at her and threatening attack.

[SH*T!]

[dude! Your back. You ok? What happened? You gave me a scare for a minute there.]

Paul's chirpy voice didn't help. He had probably seen all the memories come back.

'Jared?'

KIM

His face was glued in shock for several minutes before it changed to displeasure. He turned away, not looking at me.

'Jared?'

He gave me one last look before jumping over the fence at the back of my yard. I still wasn't sure if he had remembered what had happened or not. I started to collect myself together and clear up the mess the Serji had left before turning to go back into the house.

I was pulled back abruptly as I reached the door and pushed against the back wall as Jared pushed his lips to mine desperately. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled him closer to me, kissing him back. For the first time I felt utterly complete. His firm body pressed against mine as our lips worked in sync.

He smirked as he pulled away so we could both breathe. I wacked him lightly across the head.

'Smug bastard.'

He laughed before kissing me again. He was back and we were all safe - The wolves, the town, me, him. We were going to be ok. Who would have thought? That jackass from school would turn out to be a wolf and my soul mate.


End file.
